蓮華 (Renge)
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Sequel 桜草 (Sakuraso)


蓮華 (Renge)

 **Rated: T – Semi M**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: [Len x Rin] Kaito**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, ide pasaran, dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

 **Np: "..." : Bicara**

" _ **..."**_ **: Telepon**

RnR Please...

Klinting.

"Selamat datang."

Senyuman ramah ikut menyambut kedatangan seorang pelanggan laki- laki yang baru datang itu. Pemuda yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu berjalan ke arah counter tempat karyawan sekaligus owner toko, dengan sedikit kebingungan karna begitu banyak macam bunga dalam toko tersebut akhirnya ia pun bertanya pada sang karyawan.

"Bunga yang cocok untuk di berikan pada seseorang itu kira- kira apa?" Tanya sang pemuda.

"Jika boleh saya tahu, seperti apa kepribadian orang yang akan anda berikan bunga?"

Pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk yang sepertinya kebingungan. "Dia pendiam dan agak pemalu jadi cukup susah untuk mencaritahu kepribadiannya."

Tanpa basa- basi sang pelayan berjalan ke arah barisan bunga dan berhenti pada tumpukan bunga yang di tandai dengan tulisan 'Amaryllis', ia pun mengambil beberapa batang dari sana lalu kembali ke conternya. Pemuda itu menatap sang pelayan yang kini tengah membungkus bunga itu dengan plastik khusus dan sebuah pita biru, sebenarnya ia bingung dengan jenis bunga tersebut dan kenapa harus bunga itu. Seakan mengerti dengan kebingungan pelanggannya, pelayan itu pun tersenyum di sela- sela aktivitasnya.

"Amarisu."

"Ekh?"

"Bunga ini bernama Amarisu yang dalam bahasa inggris Amaryllis. Bukankah anda mengatakan bahwa kepribadian seseorang itu pendiam dan pemalu?." Pelayan itu memberikan buket bunga yang selesai ia rapihkan itu pada sang pemuda. "Bunga ini memiliki arti pemalu dan pita biru melambangkan jiwa yang tenang. Saya rasa inilah yang tepat untuknya." Kata pelayan itu yang mendapatkan senyuman kebahagiaan dari pelanggannya.

"Arigatou."

"Saya harap kalian berdua akan bahagia."

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar bunga dan pelayanan yang di berikan. "Saya harap anda pun bahagia dengan kekasih anda." Katanya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan sang pelayan yang terdiam dengan perkataannya.

"Semoga."

.

Lelah, Sepertinya Len butuh liburan tapi jika berlibur pun kemana ia akan pergi? Ia sama sekali tak memiliki tujuan ke mana pun di negara ini. Len mengambil satu batang rokok dan menyulutnya dengan korek gas lalu menghisap perlahan. Entah mengapa akhir- akhir ini menjadi pecandu rokok, padahal sejak dulu ia sangat benci dengan batangan penuh racun itu. Len menatap sebuah figura yang berisi foto dirinya dengan seorang wanita berambut blonde dalam diam. Ia sangat kenal dengan wanita yang berada di dalam foto itu, mungkin jika wanita itu melihat dirinya sekarang dia pasti akan merebut rokok milik Len dan menceramahinya sepanjang hari seperti wanita itu lakukan pada mantan suaminya terdahulu. Tunggu, mungkin saja sekarang telah menjadi suaminya lagi.

Len menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah saat bayang- bayangan wanita itu bersama mantan suaminya. Bodoh, ia benar- benar merasa bodoh, padahal dia yang memutuskan perpisahan ini dan mencoba melupakan sang wanita tapi mengapa sekarang ia seakan tak rela jika mereka bersama kembali. Semua kejadian ini benar- benar membuat dirinya frustasi.

Dengan perlahan Len mengusap darah yang keluar. "Mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan wanita bodoh itu?" Len kembali menghisap batangan rokok di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku hingga seperti ini, Rin?"

.

.

.

Klinting!

"Selamat da-..."

Perkataan Len berhenti tatkala ia melihat ke arah pengunjung yang datang, ia sangat tahu betul siapa pelanggannya kali ini. Pengunjung itu adalah seseorang yang akhir- akhir ini mengisi kepalanya dan membuatnya tidak bisa konsen bekerja seperti biasa dia adalah mantan tunangannya, Kagari Rin atau mungkin sekarang telah berganti lagi menjadi Shion Rin. Nama depan yang sangat tidak cocok untuk Rin, harusnya wanita itu memakai nama depan Kagamine. Len menggeleng saat beberapa spekulasi soal nama depan hadir di otaknya, sepertinya dia benar- benar harus merefreshkan otak.

"Tadaima." Salam Rin seraya tersenyum manis namun tidak di tanggapi oleh Len yang terus terdiam menatapnya. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu saja? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Rin.

Len menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangannya untuk menyalurkan emosinya, jujur ia benar- benar ingin memeluk Rin saat ini tapi itu tidak boleh terjadi karna wanita itu bukan miliknya lagi jadi ia tak boleh sembarangan melakukan hal sesukanya.

"Kenapa kau ada di ko-.."

"Osu! Apa kabarmu Len?" Lagi dan lagi perkataan Len di potong, kali ini oleh seorang pria yang pernah ia usir dari tokonya.

"Aku yang mengajak Kaito kesini jadi jangan usir dia." Mengingat tentang kejadian pengusiran tersebut, Rin pun segera bertindak tanpa menyadari perasaan Len yang melihatnya tiba- tiba membela pria menyebalkan-menurutnya- itu.

Helaan nafas yang Len lakukan saat hanya untuk menenangkan pikiran saja. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di kota ini? Mencari tempat tinggal? Jika benar, kalian datang ke orang yang salah."

"Bukan, kami hanya mencari bunga. Ku pikir Len adalah orang yang paling mengerti bunga jadi aku menyarankan Kaito untuk datang ke tempat ini."

"Bunga untuk hari yang spesial." Tambah Kaito pada ucapan Rin.

Bunga? Hari spesial? Sepertinya perasaan Len benar, mereka akan menikah kembali.

"Jadi adakah bunga yang cocok?" Tanya Rin pada Len.

Sudah terlalu biasa Len yang memilihkan segala hal berbau bunga untuk Rin jadi kali ini pun tak bisa menolak. Tanpa banyak bicara Len pun mengambil bunga Carnation di dekatnya lalu membungkusnya menjadikan sebuah buket bunga yang cantik dengan hiasan pita merah di ujungnya lalu memberikannya pada Rin.

"Kaaneeshon?"

"Bunga itu memiliki arti tanda penghormatan, penuh daya tarik dan cinta, ku rasa itu yang paling cocok." Jelas Len.

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup, Rin." Kata Kaito menanggapi penjelasan Len.

Rin memperhatikan sebentar bunga di tangannya sebelum menatap Len. "Baiklah, kami akan mengambil ini jadi berapa harganya?" Tanya Rin.

"Itu gratis."

"Ekh? Tunggu, bukankah bunga ini cukup mahal di pasaran?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, lebih baik kalian pulang dan bersiap- siaplah. Anggap itu adalah hadiah khusus dariku." Jawab Len dengan santai, sepertinya dia sudah bisa lebih tenang.

"Tapi-.."

"Sudahlah, Rin. Benar kata Len, kita harus segera kembali." Kaito memegang pundak Rin untuk memberikan pengertian pada wanita itu yang akhirnya di turuti oleh Rin. "Trima kasih atas bunganya, Len. Kami harus segera kembali, permisi." Kata Kaito sebelum ia membawa Rin keluar dari toko tersebut.

Setelah mereka cukup jauh Len pun kembali menghela nafas ke sekian kalinya hari ini. Sungguh melelahkan harus menahan emosi seperti tadi dan Len berharap tidak akan mengurusi mereka berdua lagi. Sudah cukup untuknya merasakan seperti ini, ia harus cepat- cepat melepaskan perasaannya sebelum perasaan itu kembali dan membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan apa pun lagi.

"Takdir yang cukup kejam."

.

.

.

Kriet... Ctak!

Suasana gelap kini berubah terang tatkala Len menyalakan saklar lampu apartemennya, seperti biasa ia sangat lelah hari ini bahkan sekarang dirinya lelah batin. Suara gemerisik plastik membuatnya harus menengok ke bawah saat kakinya melangkah ke dalam rumah. Di bawah kakinya kini sebuah amplop putih seakan mengatakan 'aku disini' pada Len membuat pemuda itu mengambil paket kecil miliknya itu. Pasti ada tukang pos yang datang saat ia berada di toko, ia pun melihat siapa nama pengirim yang tertera di amplop itu. 'Kagari Rin'. Tahu siapa pengirimnya, Len pun membuka amplop itu yang ternya berisikan sebuah undangan pernikahan .

"Hmm?"

Len menatap bingung undangan itu saat ia membukanya. Ia tahu itu adalah sebuah undangan pernikahan tapi kenapa tak tertera nama pengantin laki- lakinya meski Len tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pengantin laki- lakinya namun tetap ini sedikit aneh. Apa mereka hanya ingin bermain- main dengannya atau memang undangan itu di buat seperti ini agar selingkuhan Kaito dulu tak menyadarinya dan mereka dapat terus mempermainkan Rin? Kalau itu benar terjadi sepertinya Len benar- benar tak bisa diam saja tapi untuk sekarang lebih baik tidak memperdulikannya dulu, toh jika Len ikut campur dalam hal ini mungkin sampai kapan pun ia takkan bisa melepas Rin. Len memperhatikan background bunga pada undangan tersebut.

"Renge?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Kepolosan dan kesucian huh?" Len mulai membaca kembali surat undangan setelah mengatakan arti dari bunga backgroundnya hingga matanya tertuju pada tanggal pernikahan yang tertera.

26 Juli xxxx

26 Juli? Bukankah itu adalah tanggal pernikahannya dengan Rin sebelumnya? Lucu. Apa mereka memang berniat untuk mempermainkan perasaanya? Menggelikan sekali. Sepertinya untuk kali ini ia takkan datang ke pesta pernikahan itu, toh hal ini sama saja pelatihan untuk melupakan Rin bukan? Atau memang dirinya hanya ingin melarikan diri?. Len melemparkan undangan tersebut ke dalam tong sampah lalu berbalik keluar rumah, rasanya dia perlu mendinginkan kepala sejenak. Mendinginkan kepala dari segala permasalahan hari ini.

Tak pernah Len merasakan frustasi seperti ini sebelumnya meski harus ia akui saat Rin dan Kaito pertama kali menikah ia menangis di apartemennya, bukan bermaksud cengeng tapi jika menyangkut perasaan maka lain lagi ceritanya namun sekarang bukan saatnya bersedih atau menangis hanya karna hal seperti ini, ia harus kuat toh nanti pun semuanya demi dirinya dan orang yang ia sayang.

.

"Dahlia, Lily, Poppy, Tulip, Sun flower, Plum, Cosmos, Lilac... Sepertinya masih ada yang kurang."

Beberapa bunga pesanan Len beberapa hari lalu akhirnya datang, dan dia sudah bisa memenuhi pesanan para pelanggannya yang tertunda karna kekurangan bunga. Meski rasanya sudah cukup tetap saja masih ada yang kurang tapi apa? Bunga apa yang terlewatkan oleh matanya?.

" _Forget me not_."

Len menengok ke aras suara tadi berasal yang sempat mengejutkannya dengan kata- kata seperti tadi. Tepat di belakangnya kini Rin tengah berdiri seraya tersenyum ke arah Len yang di tanggapi palingan wajah olehnya. Dia tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu tapi senyuman Rin benar- benar membuat wajahnya memerah terlebih dengan kata- kata gadis itu tadi.

"Wasurenagusa. Bukannya kamu sering lupa memesan bunga itu?" Kata Rin.

Benar! Bunga _forget me not_ atau wasurenagusa itu yang lagi- lagi Len lupakan. Sial! Dia benar- benar benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang bisa tersipu hanya dengan kata- kata seperti itu, bodoh! Ingat Len dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, ucapnya berulang dalam hati. Sekarang Len mengerti rasanya saat Gakupo uring- uringan hanya karna tak bisa melupakan Luka dulu waktu mereka putus. Tanpa memperdulikan Rin, Len pun mulai mengangkat box- box yang berisikan bunga ke dalam satu persatu agar tidak rusak.

"Biar aku bantu membereskannya ya, Len." Kata Rin yang kini mengikuti Len yang tengah menaruh box- box itu.

"Tidak perlu. Lebih baik kau pulang dan mempersiapkan pernikahannya saja." Jawab Len.

Tanpa memperdulikan penolakan Len, Rin pun mengambil beberapa bunga dan menyusunnya sesuai rak yang tersedia. "Masih ada waktu 5 hari lagi, bukankah Len juga sama? Harusnya kau menutup toko dan mempersiapkannya." Kata Rin.

Mempersiapkan? Mempersiapkan apa?

"Lebih baik kau duduk saja, aku tidak mau Kaito menceramahiku karna menyuruhmu bekerja menjelang pernikahanmu." Kata Len yang membuat Rin bingung.

"Ne, Len... Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau terlihat menghindar dariku?" Tanya Rin.

"..."

Rin menghela nafas melihat perlakuan Len padanya yang jelas- jelas menghindar darinya. "Wakatta." Kata Rin sebelum ia bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. "Aku akan pulang tapi sebelum itu..." Dengan santai Rin mengambil satu buah camelia kuning lalu memberikannya pada Len yang membuat pemuda itu terdiam.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu seperti bunga matahari ini."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Rin pun pergi meninggalkan Len yang tengah berdiri dalam diam. Len mengeratkan giginya menahan emosi saat ini, benar- benar gadis itu tak bisa di tebak alur jalan pikirannya, kalau seperti ini terus ia takkan bisa melupakan gadis itu. Tuhan bantulah dirinya yang tengah gundah ini agar bisa melepaskan sang pujaan hati bersama dengan pilihannya. Meski harapan itu jauh semoga dapat terkabul.

.

.

.

26 Juli.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari paling penting baginya dengan Rin tapi semua itu telah berubah. Daripada memikirkan hal yang takkan ada habisnya lebih baik dia menenangkan hati di taman seperti sekarang. Sejak awal dia sudah berniat tidak akan datang ke pernikahan mereka bukan? Jadi jelas di hari ini Len cukup santai terlebih tokonya tutup. Len menenggak soft drink di tangannya seraya memperhatikan beberapa pengunjung taman saat ini yang tengah bersama keluarganya. Ngomong- ngomong soal keluarga, kapan dia akan mendapatkan gadis baik yang memberikannya sebuah keluarga utuh layaknya drama- drama di televisi.

"Mimpi yang terlalu tinggi, rasanya aku akan jatuh dari sana sekarang juga." Gumamnya menanggapi fikiran miliknya tadi.

Pluk!

Sebuah bola berwarna biru terlempar ke arahnya, memang tidak kencang malah cukup pelan namun hal itu tetap membuatnya terkejut. Len mengambil bola yang kini bergulir pelan di kakinya lalu menatap seluruh isi taman untuk mencari pemiliknya hingga seorang anak laki- laki berumuran sekitar 5 tahun berdiri dengan wajah yang ketakutan tak jauh darinya. Entah mengapa rasanya pemilik bola ini adalah bocah itu, akhirnya Len pun mendekati bocah laki- laki itu seraya membawa bola tadi dan berhenti tepat di depannya yang malah di sambut dengan rasa takut sang bocah. Len berjongkok tepat di hadapan bocah itu lalu mengembalikan bola di tangannya pada sang pemilik.

"Bola itu milikmu bukan?" Kata Len yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan lemah dari si bocah. "Lain kali bermain dengan hati- hati agar tidak terkena yang lain ya." Len mengusap pucuk kepala si bocah seraya memberikan sebuah senyuman yang membuat bocah itu mengangguk senang. Sepertinya bocah itu pikir, Len akan marah.

"Arigatou, Oji-san." Katanya sebelum berlalu menjauhi Len.

Rasanya Len pun ingin memiliki seorang anak kecil.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

"Moshi- moshi."

" _Kau dimana, baka! Kami semua sudah menunggumu selama 2 jam!"_ Sebuah bentakan dari sebrang sana yang ia ketahui siapa itu pun membuatnya harus menjauhkan sedikit handphonenya.

"Kau tak perlu meneriakiku kan?" Kata Len kesal. "Lagi pula ada atau tidaknya aku disana tidak akan berpengaruh banyak pada pernikahan itu sendiri." Jawab Len santai seakan tak ada beban meski ia tahu pemuda di sebrang sana tengah marah.

" _Tidak berpengaruh banyak? Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah?"_

"Terserah kau mau mengatakan apa pun padaku tapi aku ada urusan jadi jangan memaksaku untuk datang ke pernikahan kalian!"

" _Jangan banyak bicara! Datang saja ke tempat ini!"_

"Tidak bisa. Masih banyak urusan yang ha-.."

" _Perset*n dengan urusanmu itu! Cepat datang atau setelah pernikahan ini, aku akan melempar Rin ke rumah pel*curan!"_

Mendengar ancaman dari Kaito-si penelpon- alhasil membuat Len terkejut. "Ho-Hoi! Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir Rin wanita murahan huh?"

" _Ingat ini di kepala kuningmu itu shota, jika kau tidak datang dalam 45 menit maka aku akan membawa Rin ke tempat pel*curan."_

"45 menit? Kau gila huh?! Jarak dari taman kota ke sana membutuhkan waktu satu jam!"

" _Waktu terus berjalan shota."_ Tepat setelah kata shota tadi, sambungan telepon pun terputus secara sepihak.

Apa yang sebenarnya pria biru itu inginkan darinya? Benar- benar membuat kesal saja. Len mengeratkan giginya marah dengan tingkah bodoh teman birunya itu. Tanpa memperdulikan apa pun lagi, Len pun menaruh handphonenya ke dalam saku dan mulai berlari ke jalan besar untuk mencari kendaraan umum yang lewat.

.

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang terbuka keras membuat seluruh perhatian di tempat itu beralih kepada sosok berambut blonde di ambang pintu. Disana terlihat sosok Len dengan tampang dan pakaian yang berantakan tengah mengatur nafas, sepertinya ia berlari dalam jarak cukup jauh. Meski pada awalnya ia mengatakan tidak akan datang namun rencananya harus di gagalkan oleh pria biru yang menyebalkan tapi ngomong- ngomong dimana Kaito?.

"Len."

Tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, pandangannya malah beralih pada sosok yang memanggilnya di atas altar. Disana terlihat Rin tengah berdiri dengan gaun pengantin dan riasan natural yang malah membuat dirinya lebih cantik di bandingkan dengan pernikahannya pertama kali. Tidak boleh, dia tak boleh mengagumi milik orang lain dengan pandangan iri seperti itu, ingat Len kau harus melepasnya.

"Kau telat 3 menit." Len membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang saat suara seseorang terdengar di telinganya. Tepat di blakangnya Kaito berdiri dengan angkuh seakan mengejek Len. "Kau benar- benar membuat kami semua menunggu." Kata Kaito yang membuat Len kebingungan.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Dan apa- apaan kaos dan jaket yang kau kenakan itu huh?" Tanya Len yang bingung dengan pakaian Kaito pakai, apa mungkin dia berniat memakai baju seperti itu saat pernikahan? Mungkin saja jika dia sudah gila.

"Bukankah tidak jauh lebih aneh di bandingkan dengan pakaian kusutmu itu. Kau benar- benar akan menikah dengan pakaian jelek itu? Menyedihkan sekali." Ejek Kaito yang membuat Len kebingungan. Kaito berjalan ke arah altar dan mengambil salah satu mic disana.

"Selamat siang para tamu yang datang pada acara hari ini. Maaf atas keterlambatan pada jadwal acara yang sudah di tetapkan ini dan untuk pakaian tidak layak dari mempelai pria. Ya, walau pun keadaan cukup runyam, pernikahan bukan berarti harus perfect kan? Jadi mari kita mulai acaranya."

Dengan kondisi masih kebingungan Len pun di seret oleh dua orang remaja yang sepertinya adalah pendamping pengantin* ke atas altar, meski awalnya berontak tapi akhirnya Len haya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu. Sebenarnya Len masih belum mengerti keadaan saat ini, mengapa ia di bawa ke atas pelaminan? Kenapa sang 'mempelai' lah yang menjadi host? Apa ini hari kebalikan? Entahlah.

"Len." Penggilan dari Rin membuat Len menoleh ke arah wanita yang terbalut gaun pernikahan itu. Cantik, itu kesan pertama Len. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Rin yang khawatir dengan tingkah Len. Tapi jika di tanya ada apa, malah Len yang harusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu bukan?

Len beralih menatap Kaito dengan pandangan kesal, dia kesal dengan permainan tidak jelas yang pemuda biru itu buat. "Permainan macam apa ini?" Tanya Len seraya menahan emosi untuk menghajar Kaito sekarang juga.

"Kau tidak ingat dengan hari pernikahan kita, Len?" Tanya Rin dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Pernikahan? Tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah Kaito sudah mengirimkan contoh undangannya padamu?"

"Contoh undangan? Kaito?" Mendengar perkataan Rin akhirnya ia pun menatap Kaito dengan pandangan yang seaka n mengatakan 'Katakan apa maksudnya jika tidak maka akan ku bunuh kau'.

"A-ahhh... E-etto... Sebenarnya saat Rin menemani ibuku di rumah sakit, ia sempat mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak ingin hubungan kalian berakhir jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah pernikahan dengan segala halnya aku yang membiayai ja-..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu apa pun soal pernikahan ini huh?!"

"E-etto... Sebenarnya aku ingin sedikit menjahilimu tapi kau malah tidak datang ke acara ini jadi ya, hehehehe..."

"Berarti contoh undangan yang tidak jelas itu pun perbuatanmu?!" Merasakan aura tidak enak yang berasal dari Len membuat Kaito terdiam dan menciut ngeri.

"Sudahlah, seharusnya kalian tidak bertengkar di acara sakral ini." Tanpa di duga, Rin berdiri di tengah antara mereka dan melerai dua laki- laki itu.

Membenarkan perkataan Rin, Len pun menghela nafas mencoba untuk tenang karna toh apa pun kelakuan Kaito, pemuda itulah yang membawa mereka berdua ke atas pelaminan. "Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu tapi setelah ini jangan berharap kau tak mendapatkan akibatnya BaKaito." Ancam Len yang semakin membuat Kaito menciut. "Tapi tak mungkin kita memulai acara dengan penampilan kusut ini, bukan?"

Kaito menatap jam tangan yang menunjukan bahwa hari semakin siang. "Waktunya tidak cukup untuk make up dan lainnya." Kata Kaito.

"Jangan bercanda! Di acara penting dalam hidupku, kenapa aku harus berpenampilan tidak jelas seperti ini?!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri."

"Sudah... Sudah... Bukankah tadi sudah ku katakan, jangan bertengkar. Lagi pula pernikahan itu tidak harus perfect seperti kata Kaito, pernikahan itu hanya sebuah ketetapan hati dan janji yang di buat di depan Tuhan jadi pakaian itu hanya formalitas saja. Dan sepertinya para tamu sudah menunggu lama, sebaiknya kita mulai acara ini."

"Benar kata Rin, sebaiknya kita mulai saja acara ini."

"Wakatta... Wakatta..." Len mengacak rambutnya menanggapi perkataan Rin lalu menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu. "Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengambil sesuatu sebagai imbalan tampilanku hari ini."

Cup!

Satu kecupan tiba- tiba dari Len membuat Rin dan tamu pun terkejut, padahal acara belum di mulai tapi pemuda itu bertindak duluan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin."

OWARI

Yey! Slesai!... Makasih yang udah mau baca dan ikutin cerita ku ini dan maaf kalau cerita kali ini malah gag sebagus cerita awalnya. Tapi setidaknya aku udah membayar satu hutangku pada kalian :*. Oh ya, jika ada yang mau tau arti bunga dan bahasa jepangnya, boleh review atau pm tanya aku. Atau mau tanya seputar kehidupanku juga boleh *plak*

Sekian cuap- cuapku dan inilah tambahan cerita hari ini.

.

OMAKE

"Tunggu! Kalau begitu bunga yang kalian pesan untuk hari spesial itu maksudnya hari ini?" Tanya Len yang mendapat respon saling pandang dari Kaito dan Rin.

"Sebenarnya, itu untuk ibuku. Meski dia sudah tidak, aku ingin memberikan hadiah special untuk ulang tahunnya yang hanya berselang satu hari setelah penguburannya." Jelas Kaito.

"Ibumu?" Len terkejut dengan penjelasan Kaito. "Kalau begitu aku salah memberikan bunga! Kenapa kalian tidak bilang sejak awal?!" Tanya Len histeris karna baru pertama kalinya ia salah memberikan karangan bunga.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, saat kami datang saja kau begitu sinis."

"Ini penghinaan."

SELESAI...

Bagiku bunga kaneeshon itu meski artinya dalam, tapi sangat tidak cocok untuk di bawa ke kuburan dan beberapa blog juga mengatakan hal seperti itu jadi... gitu dehh XD.

Aku harap kalian suka dengan cerita kali ini. Trima kasih semua.. :*

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi.


End file.
